munkisland
by ultramaster16.l
Summary: the chipmunks and chipettes were going to a concert in japan but when a storm hits leaving Alvin and Brittany stranded on an island. can they survive and is the island really deserted?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

NORMAL DAY

Alvin; For the last time Brittany were watching Godzilla!

Brittany; Ha no Alvin were going to watch twilight. and there is no way i'm going to watch some cheap monster movie.

Alvin; Ok first of all it isin't cheap and second of all twilight is one of if not the worst movie ever!

Brittany; Your just jealous becuse Jacob is hoter then you are.

Alvin; Ha yeah right. anyway were watching Godzilla!

Brittany; NO TWILIGHT!

ALVIN; GODZILLA!

BRITTANT. TWILIGHT

ALVIN;GODZILLA!

BRITTANY;TWILIGHT!

DAVE THEN WALKS INTO THE ROOM SLIGHTLY MAD AND ANNOYED THAT ALVIN AND BRITTANY WERE ARGUING AGAIN.

Dave; Simon what are they arguing about now?

Simon; We were going to watch a movie but they couldn't agree between Godzilla and twilight.

Jeanette; Itss really starting to get old. the two of them fighting.

Theodore; You know what to do right Dave?

Dave; Yep i know what to do. AAAALLLLVVIIIINNN!

ALVIN AND BRITTANY THEN JUMPED OUT OF SUPRISNESS. THEY WERE TO BUSY ARGUING THAT THEY DIDIN'T EVEN NOTICE DAVE WALK INTO THE LIVING ROOM.

Dave; Ugh why must the two of you always fight?

Alvin; Hey i'm not the bad guy. she had to pick one of the worst movies ever.

Brittany; Uh yeah and Godzilla is just as good as twilight. NOT!

Alvin;Your right...,Godzilla is way better then twilight.

Brittany;Why you little.

Dave;ENOUGHT! I'M TIRED OF YOU TWO FIGHTING ABOUT THE DUMBEST THINGS! AND FROM NOW ON I WANT THE TWO OF YOU TO ATLEAST TRY TO GET ALONG! IS THAT CLEAR!?  
Alvin and Brittany; Yes Dave.

Dave; Good now we have a concert in japan next week. but i thought since its summer break we could leave early. and by early i mean tomorow.

ALL;YEAH VACATION!

Dave; Pack your bags we'll be leaving tomorow.

All; Yes Dave.

THE NEXT DAY.

THE CHIPMUNKS AND DAVE ARIVED AT THE AIRPORT AND BOARDED THEIR PRIVATE JET.

Elinore;Ah theres nothing like traveling on your own private jet.

Brittany; You said it Ellie.

JUST THEN THEODORE LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW TO NOTICE THAT A STORM WAS HEADING IN THEIR DIRECTION. HE THEN GOT WORRIED.

Theodore; Uhh Dave theres a really big storm comming our way. will we be alright?

Dave; Don't worry Theodore.i'm sure it will pass and besides. we have a very reliable pilot.

JUST THEN THE PILOT ANNOUNCED OVER THE INTERCOM THAT THE STORM WAS INFACT HEADING THEIR WAY AND TO BUCKLE UP. THEY DID AS INSTRUCTED AND WERE IN FOR A VERY BUMPY RIDE.

Alvin; WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA!

THUMP THUMP THUMP

Jeanette; WHATS HAPPINING!?

THEN AN ALARM STARTED GOING OFF AND THE PILOT WAS ONCE AGAIN ON THE INTERCOME.

Pilot; MADIA MADIA! GRAB THE NEAREST PARACUTE! WERE GOING DOWN!

THEY QUICKLY GRABED THE PARACUTES AND PROCEDED TO JUMP OFF. AFTER DAVE GOT A LIFE BOAT. THEY THEN JUMPED OFF THE PLANE BUT ALVIN SAW THAT BRITTANYS SEATBELT WAS STUCK AND SOMETHING TOLD HIM TO GO AND SAVE HER.

Alvin;BRITTANY HOLD ON!

Brittany; ALVIN HELP ME!

ALVIM; DON'T WORRY BRIT I'LL SAVE YOU!

ALVIN STRIGGLED BUT EVENTUELLY GOT HER IT WAS TO LATE.

THE PLANE HAD ALREADY CRASHED!

Dave; NOOO!

ALL; ALVIN BRITTANY!

THEY COULD'NT BELIVE IT. WERE ALVIN AND BRITTANY...DEAD? DAVE COULDN'T ACCEPT THAT HE KNEW HE ATLEAST HAD TO FIND THE BODIES. AT LEAST HE WANTED TO BUT HE KNEW HE HAD OTHER KIDS TO TAKE CARE OF. HE DECIDED TO LET THE RESCUE TEAM HANDLE THIS.

Dave; ...

Jeanette;Dave?

Dave;...Fellas i'm not sure when we'll get home. or if we'll find Alvin and Brittany. But one things for sure..This is all my fault. If i hadn't taken us on this vacation none of this wouldve happend.

Simon;Dave you couldn't have known.

Dave; So..It still happend.

TO BE CONTINUED.

WHOA COULD ALVIN AND BRITTANY REALLY BE DEAD? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT. AND LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS SAYING IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY OR NOT.

ULTRAMASTER OUT!


	2. The island

OK YOU GUYS READY TO FIND OUT IF THEY SURVIEVED!? I KNOW I AM LETS A GO!

Alvin;...Oh my head...were am i?

ALVIN OPENED HIS EYES TO FIND HE WAS KNOCKED OUT OF THE PLANE. WHICH WAS SMASHED TO PIECES

Alvin; Phew that was a close one hu Bri- BRITTANY!

ALVIN THEN SAY BRITTANY COMPLETLY PASSED OUT. SHE HAD HORRIBLE BRUSES AND HER ARM WAS BLEEDING. ALVIN QUICKLY ACTED AND WHIPED AND HURRIED INTO THE PLAN HOPPING THE FIRST AID KIT WAS STILL INTACT. AND LUCKY FOR ALVIN AND BRITTANY IT WAS.

ALVIN QUICKLY CLEANED THE BRUSES AND WHIPED THE BLOOD OFF AND PUT MEDICENE ON IT SO IT WOULDN'T GET INFECTED AND THEN EH WRAPPED ALL OF IT. BRITTANY WAS UNCONSIOUSE FOR OVER AN HOUR AND ALVIN BEGAN TO WORRY EVEN MORE.

Alvin; Come on Brit wake up. Oh whats a chipmunk suposed to do at a time like this?

SUDDENLY HE REMEMBERD WHAT HE LEARNED IN HEALTH CLASS. CPR.

Alvin; Ok Brit if you decied to wake up while i'm kissing you don't kill me this will save your life.

ALVIN THEN PREFORMED CPR ON BRITTANY. IT TOOK HIM OVER 2 MINUTES BUT HE FINALY REVIEVED BRITTANY.

Brittany; Cough chough. Ugh Alvin what happened?

Alvin; Plane crash i saved your tail. twice

Brittany; Oh yeah i remember now and you did save my life. Thanks by the way but how did you save me twice?

Alvin; Uh well you were out for an hour and i had no choice.

Brittany; To...do...what?

Alvin; Give you CPR.

Brittany;WHAT!? YOU KISSED ME WHILE I WAS UNCONCIOUSE!?

Alvin; It was to save your life Brit!

Brittany;...fine since you saved me twice i'll let it slide. now were excacly are we?

Alvin; I don't know but one things for sure. we need to survive until help arrives.

Brittany;Ok your right. and we should start by making a shelter.

Alvin; Good idea and i know just how to do so.

HE SAID WHILE LOOKING AT THE SCATTERED PLANE PEICES.

THEY THEN PROCEDED TO BUILD A TEMPORARY HOME.

THEY SLOWLY DRAGGED A CHAIR FROM THE PLANE[SLOWLY BECUSE THERE CHIPMUNKS AND ANYTHING BUG IS HEAVY TO THEM] AND GOT SEPERATE PIECES TO MAKE WALLS WHICH WERE HELD BYLOTS OF STICKS THEY FOUND.

IT WASN'T MUCH BUT IT WOULD HELP THEM TO SURVIVE. NEXT THEY BUILT A CAMP FIRE BY SWEEPING SOME SAND OFF THE GROUND WITH THEIR TAILS AND PUT LOTS OF TINY STICKS IN THE AREA. BY THE TIME THEY WERE DONE IT WAS NIGHT AND THEY DECIDED TO GO TO BED.

Brittany;Alvin..Alvin wake up.

Alvin;Ugh what is it Brit?

Brittany; Its really cold out here. can i sleep beside you for warmth? [SAID WHILE BLUSHING]

ALVIN WAS SUPRISED AND HAD A LOOT TO HIS FACE.

Alvin;Uhhh...sure Brit.

Brittany;Thanks Alvin.

BRITTANY THEN GOT BESIDE ALVIN AND TRIED TO FALL ASLEEP.

Brittany's thoughts; Why does this feel so right? normaly i wouldn't even think about doing this. But i guess when he saved me from that plane i saw a new side of him. one i never even new exsisted. he saved my life and didin't even care if he survieved. why would he do that? and why do i feel so warm on the inside when i'm around him? unlease...no i need to be sure before i can even think about it. hopefully i can deciede soon.

MORNING

Alvin;Yawn. Good morning Bri-[he stopped]

BRITTANY WAS USING ALVIN'S CHEST AS A PILLOW. ALVIN DIDIN'T KNOW WHY BUT HE COULDN'T WAKE HER UP. HE ACTUELLY THOUGHT SHE LOOKED CUTE.

Alvin;Ugh fine Brit you win.

Brittany; Yawn win wha-[she stopped to]

THEY BOTH REMAINED QUITE.

Brittany;Well this is awkerard

Alvin;Not for me i thought you were cute.

HE THEN COVERED HIS MOUTH HE THOUGHT DID THAT REALLY JUST COME OUT OF MY MOUTH!?

BRITTANY WAS BLUSHING

Brittany's thoughts; Did he just call me cute? and why am i blushing? go on Brit just smile and say something.

Brittany; Thanks so are you.

SHE LIKE ALVIN COVERED HER MOUTH AND THOUGHT. DID THAT JUST COME OUT OF MY MOUTH!?

THEY BOTH REMAINED SILEENT FOR A FEW SECONDS BUT THEY SEEMED LIKE HOURS.

Alvin;Uhh thanks[AND WHY AM I BLUSHING!?]

Brittany;Uh...hey want to go look around?[TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT]

Alvin;Yeah good idea.

THEY WALKED AROUND THE FOREST HOPING TO NOT FIND A PREDITORE THAT WOULD EAT THEM AND ADMERING THEIR SURROUNDINGS.

Brittany;Woa this plce is beautifull,

Alvin;Not as beautifull as you.

Alvin's thoughts; DANG IT WHY DO I KEEP SAYING THAT.

BRITTANY JUST GIGGLED AND SAID THANKS

Brittany's thoughts; Why did i giggle and why is he calling me beautifull. i'm not complaining bu-wait why am i not complaining? is it becuse i like being called beautifull or is it something else?

THEY THEN STOPPED TO SEE A GIANT WATERFALL WAS RIGHT ABOVE THEM.

Brittany;Hey Alvin want to go for a swim?

Alvin;Yeah but in our clothes?

Brittany;No silly we'll take them off.

Alvin; WHAT!? BRITS I NEVER EXPECTED YOU TO EVEN THINK OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!  
Brittany's thoughts; He's right! why would i say that? oh this is embarising just think of something fast!

Brittany;Ha got you. yeah like i would ever show you my body.

Alvin;Brit you were about to give me a heart attack.

Brittany;Hahahaha.

Alvin;Yeah Hahahaha-AHHHH!

Brittany; Ok i'll play along what is at Alvin?

Alvin; SNAKE!

Brittany;Oh no a snake what ever will we do-AHHH!

BRITTANY TURNED AROUND TO SEE A LARGE COBRA. AND WORST YET IT LOOKED HUNGRY.

Alvin;BRITTANY RUN!

THEY RAN AS FAST AS THEIR LITTLE LEGS COULD GO. THEY RAN FOR WHAT FELT LIKE HOURS BUT THE COBRA WAS STILL ON THEIR TAILS.[NO PUN INTENDED] BRITTANY THEN TRIPED ON A LEAVE AND THE GIANT COBRA WAS ABOUT TO TAKE A BITE AT HER BUT THEN ALVIN TUMPED ON ITS FACE SCRATCHING ITS EYES OUT. IT THEN FLEED BLEEDING.

Alvin; Are you Alright Brit?

Brittany; Alvin...you saved my life for a third time. AND IT WAS INCREDIBLE!

Alvin; Yeah i guess it wa-

ALVIN WAS CUT OFF WHEN BRITTANY STARTED TO KISS HIM. ALVIN WAS TAKEN BY SUPRISE BUT KISSED BACK. IT MUST HAD LASTED FOR A WHOLE MINUTE.

Brttany; Woa now THAT was incredible.

Alvin;Yeah it was.

?;BRAVO. I MUST CONGRAGULATE YOU ON DEFETING THE COBRA.

ALVIN AND BRITTANY WERE STARTLED TO FIND ANOTHER CHIPMUNK. HE WAS THE SAME SIZE AS ALVIN BUT WAS SKINIER AND HAD A SMALL LITTLE HATE ON. THE HAT WAS MADE OUT OF LEAVES AND HE HAD WHAT LOOKED LIKE MAKE UP.

Alvin; Uhh who are you?

?;Oh forgive me. my name is Starloon. i am a represenetive of king ZORA.

Alvin; King Zora?

Starloon; Oh yes he is our leader. i was told to go collect barries with others. but they ran off when that monster cobra appeared. I to tried to run but then i saw you actuelly faghting the winning! tell me what is your name?

Alvin;Alvin

Brittany; And i'm Brittany.

Starloo; It is an honor. you two must come with me. the rest of my clan must know of the brave chipmunk who defeated the cobra.

Alvin; Well we cant have them wating now can we.

Brittany; I'm game lets go,

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. the chipmunk kingdom

ALVIN AND BRITTANY CONTINUED TO WALK WITH THEIR NEW FRIEND STARLOON. UNTIL THEY ARIVED TO HIS HOME.

IT HAD GIGANTIC SPACE IN THIS HUGE JUNGLE. THERE WERE HUNDREDS OF CHIPMUNK SIZED HOUSES WITH CHIPMUNK SIZED STORES AND OF COURSE LOTS OF CHIPMUNKS! BIG SMALL FAT SKINNY. JUST LOTS OF CHIPMUNKS IN PEACEFUL HARMONY.

Starloon; This way to the castle.

Alvin; They have a castle?

AND A HUGE CASTLE IT WAS! IT PRETTY MUCH LOOKED LIKE THE FAMOUSE DISNEY CASTLE BUT IT WAS MADE OUT OF ROCKS AND HAD A LEAVE FOR A FLAG ONTOP.

INSIDE THERE WAS LOTS OF ROOMS AND WERE CARPETS MADE OUT OF LEAVES AND EVERYTHING WAS PAINTED RED[PROBEBLE OUT OF BERRY'S

StarlooN;This way to the throne room.

IN THE THRONE ROOM IT WAS GIGANTIC AND AT THE CENTERE WAS OF COURSE A KING ON HIS THRONE MADE OF STONES[MADE A RYME] THE KING CHIPMUNK WAS LARGE WITH MUSCLES AND HIS FUR WAS LONG. DESPITE THIS FRIGHTNING APPERENCE HE WAS KINED AND GENEROUS.

King Zora; Hello Starloon. Who are your freinds?

Starloon; This is Alvin and Brittany. Alvin actueley thought the giant cobra and won!

THE KING HAD A SUPRISED LOOK ON HIS FACE. THIS CHIPMUNK DEFEATED THEIR GREATEST ENEMY!?  
King Zora;Is this true?

Alvin;Yes your majesty. it was going to eat Brittany and i knew i had to do something before it killed her.

King Zora;...You may be small but you have the spirite of a rabid tiger.i like it.

Alvin; Thank you your highness.

King Zora; No thank you. you have weekened it and now i shall sent my strongest troupes to capture the beast. You have saved and avenged many lifes Alvin. And for that i will rewared you.

Alvin;Reward!? i didin't expect this. well do as you must.

King Zora;HAHA you remined me when i was young. the first gift is you may stay in my castle for as long as you like. you will be treated as if you were a prince.

Alvin;Awesome. And Brittany?

King Zora; She will be treated as a princess.

Brittany; I like this place already.

King Zora; and finaly.I have a proposole for you.

Alvin; And that would be?

King Zora; You see my wife died many years ago becouse of the cobra.

Brittany; thats terrible. im so sorry.

King Zora; thank you. and i have no offsprings. no one to be my air.

Alvin; Were is this going?

King Zora; I want you to be my air.

ALL;WHAT!?

King Zora; Yes you see. this kingdom needs a king who can fight and be brave and very loyale to his subjects. you have already proven yourself worthy and i must ask you to become the next king of munkisland.

Brittany; Oh so thats what this placef is. i like it.

Alvin; Whoa me a king. hardly seems real.

King Zora; Ah but it is if you would please so our guest and my air to their rooms.

Starloon;...Yes your majesty.

King Zora; It wont be long now befoer you'll Call Alvin that.

Starloon;[Don't remined me.]

THAT NIGHT.

Alvin; Can you belive it Brit. King Zora wants me to be his air!

Brittany;I know right. He clearly doesen't know you.

Alvin; I know i mean what king of a king would i be? I'm iresponcible. reckless and an idot. what kind of kind would i be.

Brittany; Oh Alvin you can be very resboncible. when you want to be that is.

Alvin; Hehe yeah i guess so.

Brittany; WE should get some sleep ok.

Alvin; yeah goodnight.

Brittany;Goodnight

IN STARLOON'S ROOM

Starloon; UAAAAGH! AFTER EVERYTHING IVE DONE FOR HIS MAJESTY HE DECIDED TO GIVE THE THRONE TO A CHIPMUNK HE JUST MEET! Oh i'll get him to change his mind. SOMEHOW.

TO BE CONTINIUD

SUSPENCE AND WE GOT A VILLAIN! BET YOU DIDIN'T EXPECT HIM TO BE THE BAD GUY DIDIN'T YOU HUH. SAY IF YOU DID OR DIDIN'T EXPECT IT IN THE REVIEWS.

ULTRAMASTER OUT


	4. Chapter 4

sorry it took so long for this chapter to get here but i couldn't think of how the rest of the story should go but now i'm back so lets get this story going with Brittanys dream.

Brittany awoke to be walking down in what appered in a church. she was wearing a beautiful white dress and surrounding her were hundreds of chipmunks from the kingdom. and Alvin was normaly were the precher would be wearing what appered to be a black tuxido made of leaf's. Brittany was very confused and wondered how she ended up here but at the same time she was kind of happy.

preist; Do you king Alvin to make Brittany your Wife.

Brittany's thoughts; WHAT!? WHY AM I MERRYING ALVIN!?

Alvin; I do.

Brittany's thoughts; DID HE JUST SAY YES!? WELL I'LL JUST SAY NO THEN.

Preist; And do you Brittany take king AAlvin to be your husband?

Brittany; I do.[WHAT!?]

Preist.' then i now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride.

without relizing it they slowly moved closser to eachovers faces. until she woke up.

Brittany awoke to find herself kissing her pillow. she quickly releashed it and blushed.

Brittany; What the heck happened? why would i dream that?

Alvin; Dream what?

Brittany quickly turned to see Alvin in his normal hoodie. and she knew she needed to think of something fast.

Brittany; Uhh...that we were stranded on an isnalnd of chipmunks.

Alvin; Uhh Britts. we are stranded on an island of chipmunks.

Brittany; And i can't belive its real.

Alvin seemed suspicouse but he bought it. then Starloon appered.

Starloon; the king informed me to let you know that Breakfast is ready.[And secretly poisoned hehe]

Alvin; Ok thanks.

Alvin and Brittany then scurried to the dinning hall.

it was huge. for a chipmunk of course. it had a long table with several chairs.

then king Zora appered.

Zora; Good morning. i hoped the two of you sleept well.

Alvin; we did. right Britt...Brit?

Brittany;Huh oh yeah we sleepet great.

Zora; good[something is not right]

Starloon; Ok well lets eat[so you will die]

the four of them then turned to their food which was berrys and acorns with river water. To Alvin and Brittany it didin't look so appeling since they ate human food for so many years but if they were going to live here they needed to get used to it again.

Alvin; Well here we go.

Alvin and Brittany were going for the berrys when.

Zora; STOP!

They quickly dropped the berrys.

Zora; those are poisinouse berries!

Starloon; [curses]

Alvin; Allright! who made this?

Zora; Starloon.

everyone looked at the skinny chipmunk.

Starloon; i swear your majesty! i can't tell the diffrence! i promise!

Zora; of course you didin't know[is he trying to kill my air's? why?]

Starloon; a thousand apoligies future king and queen.

Brittany; Its allri-future queen! Do you excpect me to Merry Alvin!?

Zora; of course. we thought you were in love.

Brittany; WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!

Alvin looked very hurt.

Alvin;...i'm going to my room.

As Alvin walked off king Zora knew that Alvin was in fact in love wit Brittany. and Brittany was obviosly scared of loving Alvin. the queston is why. he knew he had to do something. and he knew excacly what to do

midnight

knock knock knock.

Alvin dragged his tired body to open the door to find king Zora.

Alvin; Your majesty? you do relize that its late right?

King Zora; Of course. i just need for you and Brittany to come with me.

Alvin; ugh fine.

After alot of trouble trying to get Brittany up they followed the king to a beautifull river outside the castle. there was a boat.

Zora; You see tonight is the night that the moon is the brightest and is always beautiful to see.

Brittany; Ok thank you[seriously? i'm dead tired]

King Zora would be the one to steer the boat. what is he planning? find out next time


	5. the song

when we last left Alvin and Brittany King Zora took them on a boat ride. he secretly has a plan but the queston is. what is it?

five minutes in the boat ride and Alvin and Brittany just looked around the place. firefly's filled the air and frogs were hopping along the lillypads.

Zora;[Now is the time]

zora; Percussion.

drum like sounds were then heard.

zora; Strings.

hiddin chipmunks began to play small flutes.

zora; words.

Zora then began to sing

 **there you see her sitting there across the way, she don't got a lot to say but there's something about her. and you don't know whay but your dying to try you wanna kiss the girl.**

Alvin; what?

 **Yes you wan't her look at her you know you do. you know you do pissible she wants too there is one way to ask her it don't take a word not a single word go on and kiss the girl.**

 **Brittany; this sounds familier.**

 **suddenly fish started to swim around them and the fireflys gathered closser to them.**

 **sha-la-la-la-la-la MY O MY LOOK AT THE BOY TO SHY HE AIN'T GONNA KISS THE GIRL. SHA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA AIN;T THAT SAD AIN'T IT A SHAME TO BAD YOU GONNA MISS THE GIRL.**

 **Alvin; Well hehe. ain't this a catchy number.**

 **Brittany; I like it. it's so romantice.**

 **Alvin; Well can't belive i'm going to say this but yeah. its real romantic.**

 **Suddenly they enteret a cave and the fish started to swim around them so fast that they were going in circles. king Zora smiled at his so far success**

 **NOW'S YOUR MOMENT[ YA YA YA] FLOATING IN A BLUE LAGOON[ YA YA YA] BOY YOU BETTER DO IT SOON NO TIME WILL BE BETTER[ YA YA YA YA YA YA]SHE DON'T SAY A WORD AND SHE WON'T SAY A WORD UNTIL YOU KISS THE GIRL**

Alvin; Uhh i'm starting to feel weird. in a good way.

Brittany; Me to.

Zora;[its working!]

 **SHA-LA-LA-LA-LA DON'T BE SCARED YOU GOT THE MOOD PREPARED GO ON AND KISS THE GIRL SHA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA DON'T STOP NOW DON'T TRY TO HIDE IT NOW YOU WANNA KISS THE GIRL WHOA WHAO**

 **SHA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA FLOAT ALONG AND LISTEN TO THE SONG SAY'S KISS THE GIRL SHA=LA=LA=LA=LA=LA MUSIC PLAY DO WHAT THE MUSIC SAY YOU WANNA KISS THE GIRL**

Alvin continued to look at Brittany. all of a sudden he relized hou beautiful she was. and Brittany thought Alvin was very handsome,

 **GO ON AND KISS THE GIRL!**

they slowly went closser and closser until their lips finaly meet.

 **Zora** ; i knew it would work.

when they pulled apart they spoke at the same time.

Alvin & Brittany; I love you

they both blushed and pulled in for another kiss.

but out in the castle someone was watching from a chipmunk made telescope.

Starloon; perfect. know those outsiders will get the throne for sure! unless...thats it.

HA Disney gonna sue Zora bad! wait i created this guy. does that mean they'll sue me? bah i'm sure i'll be fine[hopefully] but whats Starloon thinking. find out next time. sorry this chapter was short i just wanted to make one of those heartwarming scenes.


	6. the battle

Hey guys just got back from little rock ar. went there for playstation e3 experience. it put me in a real good mood so i'm going to do a special epic chapter! let's get this story rolling!

Starloon creept his way out of the castle and heeded towerds the forest. he swam in the river until he came across a cave. in the cave was hundreds of chipmunk skelotens and bloos smeared the walls. he then saw the snake and did a very foolish thing. he woke it up. the snake awoke from it's slumber. it stood tall and had a massive scar from Alvin. it looked at Starloon and began to speak

snake; ohh dinner.

Starloon;What! i know where the chipmunk who gave you that scar is!

snake;really? that roden cought me off guard but i sssshale have my revenge.

Starloon; He is in the chipmunk kingdom. i can get you in there.

Snake; very good. but what makes you so cccertain that i won't eat you when you outlast your usefullness.

Starloon; Becuse i have this!

Starloon pulled out his hand to reveal a flute. and he played it.

Starloon; i have learned from ancient writting in another cave that snakes can be charmed by a certain flute. i didin't tell the king for i knew it would come in handy for me. now. you will break into the kingdom. you will eat the king. Alvin and his future bride Brittany. and i shall be the king of chipmunk island!

snake; yessss massster.

back in the castle Alvin and Brittany agreed that when the king had died they would be married and would rule over the kingdom. however it would take a while the king may have been old but he was very healthy and not likely to die soon.

Brittany; Alvin.

Alvin; Yawn. yeah Brit?

Brittany; this is gonna sound stupid but i miss being closs to you.

Alvin;Wha? were only a few feet from eachover.

Brittany; That's what makes it sound stupid. can i sleep with you?  
Alvin quickly jumped from his bed completly flusterd.

Alvin; Well since Dave isin't here you can.

Brittany smiled widely and quickly jumped into the bed.

Brittany; Goodnight my king.

Alvin; Goodnight my queen.

the next morning Alvin and Brittany awoke to a loud noise

Alvin. What the heck is that!?

Brittany; ALVIN! THE SNAKE'S BACK! AND STARLOON'S RIDING IT!

The snake with it's new master starloon stormed the kingdom. Starloon began to scream for the king to return.

Starloon; Your majesty! NO! Zora! i king starloon comaned you to surrender this castle and your live to me! How dare you bring two outcast and pronounce them your airs!? it should have been me!

King zora climbed to the top of the castle and yelled back.

King Zora; Starloon you trator! i should have never trusted you! i choose Alvin and Brittany to rule this land becuse they have pure hearts unlike you. but i never imagened you were this bad!

Starloon; well i should have never taken orders from such a foolish king! SNAKE! EAT HIM!

The snake proceded the aim for the king and took a large bite out of him. Zora fell from the castle and would have died if not for Alvin. He cought the king just in time!

Alvin; Your majesty! are you ok?

King Zora; I'm fine. just go get that trator!

Alvin sat the king down and covered his wombs with several leaves. he then went to the armery and grabbed a wooden sword and shield. he then went towerds the snake and starloon prepaired for combat[ this is such an unlikely thing Alvin would do but it's pretty epic huh?} he then faced Starloon and the snake ready for anything they had.

Starloon; You cursed outcast! you may have saved the king but you cannot save yourself!

the snake then charged at Alvin but he jumped just in the nick of time. and took a swing at the snake causing it to bleed.

Starloon; Don't just stand there and bleed! Do something!

the snake tried to bite Alvin again and again but keept missing. the snake tried to bite him one more time however Alvin jumped ontop of the snake and stabed it's head.

blood was gushing out of it like a tiny volcano and it slowly died.

Alvin; Your finished Starloon![ whoa did i seriously just do that!? man i am awesome!]

Starloon; Not for long!

Starloon then grabed his sword and he and Alvin began to sword fight. Brittany watched from the window suprised that Alvin was even capital of doing this.

Brittany; Woa who knew he had it in him.

Starloon then slashed Alvin's knee and Was going to deliver the final blow. But Brittany then jumped from the window and landed on Starloon.

Starloon;Get off of me you outcast!

Brittany; Alvin! Are you ok!?

Alvin; I'm fine Brit. just get off of him.

Brittany;What!? WHY!?

Alvin; Becuse the guards are here.

Brittany and starloon looked to see several chipmunk guards with spears aimed for him. they quickly grabed him and dragged him towerds the dungeon.

Starloon; Just you wait Alvin! i will have my revenge! I WILL BE THE KING!

Alvin; I don't think we'll see him for a while.

Brittany; Yeah. me to.

Alvin; HUH! THE KING!

Alvin And Brittany rushed towerds the kings side. he was barley alive.

King Zora; Alvin...Brittany...you two did ...wonderfull.

Alvin; No don't leave us.

King Zora;I..i..i know leave my kingdom...my castle...my fortune...to you two...thank you...for...the...defeat...of the...snake...and getting...the...trator...goodbye.

The king slowly closed his eyes and...he was dead.

Alvin; No.

Brittany; Thank you...for everything.

the king's funeral.

everyone in the kingdom appered as the king was being driffted to sea. they light an arrow on fire and shot it directly at his body. they then watched as the ashes flew into the air to be with his queen for all eternity.

Guard; Sir Alvin.

Alvin; yeah?

Guard; The coronation will be held tomorow. King Zora did leave you with everything he had correct.

Alvin; Yeah he did.

Brittany; Your also forgeting one more thing.

Alvin; Whats that?

Brittany; our wedding day!

Alvin; WHA!

Brittany; Uh remember our plans?

Alvin; i remember i just didin't think it would be so soon. well be married in the morning!

Brittany; And live happily ever after.

Was that intense or what!? toon in next time for the coronation and the wedding! see you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

I'M BACK! and if your wondering why i deleted Alvin and Brittany's little suprise its becuse i recently found a story thats very similer to its called Brittanys baby. read that story it may be shorter but still. anyway heres the next chapter in Munkisland.

coronation day.

Alvin walked towerds the center of the castle were he would become the king of munkisland. he picked up the crown and sceptor while the priest of the castle spoke.

priest; Do you Alvin Seville promise to rule this land with truth and dignety for all?

Alvin; I do

Priest; Then i hear by claim Alvin Seville to be the new king of munkisland!

the crowed cheered for their new king and most valuable hero. Alvin Seville was now a king

now it was time for him to wed his queen

Alvin stood in the alter wearing his crown. while Brittany was heading towerds the aiale. she looked stunning. she was wearing a white dress made from silk from spider webs[no they didin't tell her what it was made out of]

Brittany's thoughts; OMG this is exacly like my dream. i hope this time its real

when she approced Alvin the priest began to speak

Priest; Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of King Alvin and Queen Brittany. if there is anyone who upjects speak now or forever hold your piece

the room was silent

priest; Alvin and or Brittany. you may now deliver your vows

Alvin; Brittany i am so sorry for being a pain in the but for you al those years. truth is your the most beautiful girl in the world to me. i wouldnt trade you for anything. i love you

Brittany; Alvin thank you for being there for me threw thick and thin threw all these years. and your the most handsom man i know i love you to

Priest; you may now kiss the bride

they kissed

everyone cheered for they now had a new king and queen

Alvin and Brittany had continued to rull the kingdom for over a year. and so far the kingdom has never been more at peace with the other creatures. Alvin brought peace with the chipmunks and snakes and Brittany nursed the sick and feed the other words King Zora choice wisely

There lives a man that lived iclose to the sea . he had a beard and long hair and he looked to be dead tired with several wrinkles. you wouldn't belive this but this man is Dave Seville. for a whole year whenever he had the change he goes looking for Alvin and Brittany. he still cares for the others but he still hasn't givin up on finding his long lost children. he has searched every island on the map but found no trace of the two chipmunks. he keept searching becuse he felt like it was his falt that Alvin and Brittany were gone

Dave; Were are you?

Dave then looked at a picture when all of them were together and sed a tear

Dave; I...im so sorry

he then began to cry and say one of many prayers

Dave; Heavenly father. please help me to find Alvin and Brittany and i swear to you when i find them from whatever horrible place their in i will never let them go. amen

Little did Dave know that another chipmunk Simon was watching. and then he slowly whisperd

Simon; Dave..why do you do this to yourself?  
Dave;...wait... i havn't been to this part before.

Dave then looked at a small island he always overlooked. he hoped and prayed they would be there and would be alive and safe for this was his last chance

Simon; DAVE!...Why do you do this to yourself,

Dave; what do you mean?

Simon; Look i miss them to but you've been spending a whole year looking for them! you rarely sleept and never shaved! you look like a hobo!

Dave; Simon...if they arent on this island then i promise...i'll give up

Simon;Ok deal. we can leave tomorow

Dave; Thank you Simon. i just need to know were they are or if there alive

Sorry that this chapter was short but i wanted to make it romantec and sad at the same time. the next chapter will be much longer i promise


	8. last chapter

So sorry for making you guys wait so long for this but here it is! The last chapter for munkisland!

Starloon sat on the hard dungeon floor, cursing the new rulers of Munkisland, he so desperately wanted revenge on the new king and queen, so much that it drove him mad, starloon became crazy with hatred for them.

Starloon then took a look at the flute he had found over a year ago, he growled and threw it agent's the wall causing to shatter, what he saw next surprised him.

A red and black vortex swarmed the room until it was covered in this cloud like substance.

Starloon; wah,…what it going on!?[Starloon said both scared and surprised]

?; You are the one they call Starloon. Thank you for freeing me from my eternal prison.

Starloon jumped and saw two giant yellow eyes with no pupils in them.

Starloon; who…who are you? And how do you know my name?

?; I am the one who gave you the ability to control that python, I am a spirit of evil, I am…IRAQ .

Starloon; Allright IRAQ, How did you become trapped in this flute?

IRAQ: It is quite simple really, once I was the ruler of munkisland, I was a chipmunk as well. But I craved something much more…power...control over the world… One day my most loyal servant told me about a tomb that held a great power. I went to this tomb and at its center was a book.

Starloon: A book?

IRAQ: Correct, I opened it and read outload, the el porder spell. My body then metamorphosed into what you see now. I then made volcanos erupt, I created tidal wave, I caused earthquakes, and the world would have been under my control, if I wasn't betrayed by the very same servant who told me about this power! He knew that I only had one weakness, the flute; he used a spell and imprisoned me in this cursed flute! For he knew that with my power combined with this flute, anyone could control anyone.

Starloon; so that's why he wanted you to gain this strength! But what happened to him?

IRAQ; I killed him before I was trapped,

Starloon: Well now that you're free, what becomes of me?

Starloon suddenly couldn't move or speak, he was paralyzed.

IRAQ; I rather miss having a body, yours will do just fine.

Soon all of IRAQ was inside Starloons body, Starloon turned purley red with his eyes turned a bright yellow with no pupils.

IRAQ;…I have returned.

…

David Seville along with his adopted children drove the boat to were they hope to find Alvin and Brittany. Once they landed upon there destination they soon started to call out Alvin and Brittany.

2 hours of their search and they soon discovered what looked like a small Disney world.

Dave: what the heck?

Suddenly ropes became tied around Dave's neck and his children were carried off towards the inside of this small city.

Chipmunk warrior; ON YOUR KNEES MONSTER!

Chipmunk Warrior; HOW DARE YOU COME TO THIS SACRED LAND AND KIDNAP OUR CITIZENS!?

Dave; What are yo- OW!

Dave said as the chipmunks pulled the rope on his neck.

Chipmunk Warrior; SILENCE! You will be brought be fore his highness!

…..

Chipmunk; Your majesty! Some hideous beast has kidnaped four of our citizens.

Alvin; WHAT!? I shall see to this! Were he!?

Chipmunk; Outside! Its rather big.

Alvin then ran outside only to be surprised for what he saw,

Alvin; DAVE!?

Dave; ALVIN!?

Alvin; Release him!

The chipmunks warriors did as instructed with no questions asked,

Alvin then ran up to his father, who was in tears,

Dave; Oh I'm so happy to see you again!

Alvin; Me two Dave! Me to! Were are the others?

Simon; Right here bro!

Soon Alvin's brothers ran up to him and hugging him very tightly.

Soon Brittany came down and she was just as happy as Alvin was to see her family once again.

This happiness did not last for long however, for the sky turned a dark red.

Jeanette; Wha…what's going on?

Soon the walls and roof of the Prison tower came to collapse, and Starloon arose from the now demolished tower.

Alvin & Brittany; STARLOON!?

IRAQ; STARLOON IS DEAD! I HAVE TAKEN OVER HIS BODY! I AM… IRAQ! BRAWHWAHA!

To be continued,

Stay tuned in for.

The battle for Munkisland


End file.
